


Protection

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: A normal afternoon turns not so normal for Steve Rogers. It gets better than normal thanks to some inter- dimensional travel.





	1. Kissin You

"When I'm kissin you, it all starts makin' sense." Kayla sang, dancing in her bedroom and having a mini party all by herself. She never noticed the bright glow as a male appeared in her room until she turned around and came face to chest with him. Him being Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

"HOLY BEJEBUS!" She screamed, clutching her chest and backing up. This was not on her agenda for the day and it threw her for a loop. After all, who expects someone to just appear from absolutely nowhere?

"Sorry for intruding, Ma'am. I'm not really sure how I got here." Steve apologized profusely, blushing before inhaling deeply. "Your heat is coming, a few hours at most." He blurted out, stiffening slightly.

"Ah..." She stared at him, mouth gaping open slightly at his observation of her body.  _'Is his sense of smell really that good?!'_

"Will your alpha arrive soon?" Steve couldn't smell any traces of one on her or in the room but felt prudent to ask to ensure he wouldn't be getting into a fight over an omega. He didn't want to cause any trouble by being there.

"I don't have one." She looked down morosely, holding her hands together. She hadn't found one that she felt safe with and thus chose to spend them alone.

"You go through the heats alone?" Steve sounded worried, knowing it would be painful for her to go through it alone. It was always more painful for omegas without alphas to help them, the heat not ending as soon as with an alpha assisting.

"I don't have anyone to help me." Kayla frowned at the topic, wishing to just keel over to escape it.

"I know we just met but... I could help you." He spit out the words in his mind, saying it before he lost his courage to ask her.

"Really?" She squinted suspiciously at the alpha. "Why would you want to?"

"You smell so freakin good and I feel the need to have you. Like not just sexually." Steve’s mouth moved faster than his brain and he realized how creepy that sounded. "Shoot... That came out super creepy and weird. I'm sorry."

"Just a bit." Kayla snorted, looking at his beautiful blue eyes. "But I'll accept your offer."

"Really?!" The blond kissed the girl quickly before seating himself on the bed.

"Slow down, Romeo. You said a few hours. We have time." She petted his hair. "Let's go eat and stock the nesting room."

"Yeah." He took another deep breath and tasted the pheromones in the air, monitoring her. His senses were on high alert as the omega's heat drew near, making him slightly paranoid and overprotective. He heard her whine low in her throat as he brushed against her while they walked into the kitchen. "Shh, My Omega. Alpha is here." Steve soothed, brushing his hand over her cheek.

She nodded, blushing adorably and hurrying to get them food. She fried up a bunch of steak, setting a large plate in front of him first and then sitting next to him with her plate.


	2. Heating Up

Steve’s eyes kept straying to her as he ate, making sure she finished off her food and feeding her some of his own. He rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, setting it to go and then turning to her. "Let's get things in the nesting room, yeah?"

"Yeah." She was feeling the twinges that signified her body readying for her heat. Kayla gathered up nonperishable foods and put them in a box that Steve brought in, along with things like lunch meat which went in the mini fridge in there. There was a large case of bottled water too because they'd definitely end up dehydrated.   
"Alpha?" Her voice had changed, scent flooded with the pheromones that told Steve it was time.

"Got you, Baby." Steve scooped her into his arms and carried her into the nesting room, shutting the door and flicking on the lights which were dim and made it seem more cosy. He laid her down ever so gently and soothingly smoothed her hair. "It's okay, Honey."

Steve helped her undress, trying not to react to her pitiful noises and pushing his rut off until he could make sure she was ready for him. Her clothes were tossed into a corner, followed by his own and he groaned as she practically dove between his legs. Her warm mouth covered as much of him as she could take, using her hands on what she couldn't take yet and sucking.

"Baby, c'mere." He tugged her off, positioning her on her back and looking down. She was dripping slick, showing how ready she was for him and he felt his rut practically run him over. His logical mind took a backseat to the part of his brain that told him to breed the omega in front of him.

His instincts were pushing him, guiding him to give what she needed and wanted from him. Her legs were around his waist, tugging him at her until he took the hint and guided himself to her opening. He rubbed his tip against her, teasing until she pushed down and took the head in.

"Such a good girl." Steve growled, eyes darkening to an almost midnight blue and he sunk into her. He could feel her body accommodating him, stretching around his large member and felt quite proud that she had chosen to allow him to help her. ' _Of course she said yes. I am a perfect alpha.'_

His alpha brain was guiding his thoughts, telling him he should be knotting her and mating to her to get her to be his omega forever. His hips rocked, setting a quick pace that made her small breasts bounce and her cry out in pleasure.

He lost track of time until he was having trouble popping in and out of her, he shortened his thrusts and got his knot in one last time before it was too big to come out until after he came. Steve licked one of her nipples, sucking after getting a positive reaction and teasing them into hard peaks.

"Alpha!" She screamed, clutching onto him and making his skin bleed as she dug her nails in while having the strongest orgasm of her life. The girl now knew what she had been missing during her heats because there was nothing like coming on an alpha's knot.

The blond alpha squeezed her hips, filling her with his seed for the first time with many more to come. He'd help her as much as she liked and as often as he could. He may not know how he had gotten there but he liked it.

"Look at you. Taking my knot so good." Steve praised, rubbing her hipbone with his thumb and dipping his head down to kiss her. He could feel her insides milking him, taking all he could give her at the moment. "Alpha is so proud of how good you're doin' for your first time with him."

Steve watched how her eyes were locked onto him, hanging on his every word as he praised her. He hadn't ever actually been with an omega before but he was following his instincts rather than letting his normal thought processes ruin this for him.

"Sleep for a bit. You'll need it." He ordered gently, seeing her tip her head back to show her throat submissively. His fingertips lightly trailed up, stroking the soft skin and getting her to fall asleep quicker. The alpha settled in to wait, closing his eyes.


	3. Slowing Down

Steve had woken up later than normal a week later, tired after the many rounds of sex during his Omega's heat. "Hey, Baby." He nuzzled her soft brown hair, feeling her shift on his chest.

"No." Her voice was sleepy, face buried into Steve's neck and clinging to him like an octopus while laying on top of him.

"No?" The blond alpha laughed, rubbing her back gently and feeling how she nuzzled at his scent gland. "We need to eat, honey. You need more protein than lunch meat can give you."

His fingers traced down her back, frowning at the bruises his hands had left on her pale skin. He didn't like hurting her even accidentally, he just had lost control in the haze of his rut. Steve kissed her shoulder, smiling fondly at her sleepy face that soon relaxed back into full sleep.

~A few hours later~

Steve stood, carrying the half asleep omega to the bathroom and taking a bath with her. "Did it help? To have me there?"

"Felt so good." She was still sleepy and hazy but slightly coherent. "Helped a lot. Wasn't painful and was shorter."

"Good. I'm glad." He kissed her temple, setting her on a chair in the kitchen after putting his shirt on her once they finished in the bathroom. "I'll make something for you to eat."

"Okay, Alpha." Her head rested on the table, yawning widely. She felt so tired at the moment, not as badly as when she suffered alone after a heat though. It was kinda nice to have someone to take care of her during and after it, Steve was real sweet.

"Don't fall back asleep, Baby." Steve chuckled lowly, frying up some meat from her freezer and setting it in front of her. "Eat up and then you can go back to sleep, Honey."

"Yes, Sir." Kayla started eating slowly, watching him anxiously until he sat next to her at the table. She finished before him and managed to get into his lap, curling up there while he ate and falling back asleep in the safety of his hold.

"C'mon, good girl." He stood carefully, lifting her gently and then put their bowls in the sink to be washed later once he tucked her in. The alpha carried her to her bedroom and tucked her under the covers with his hoodie by her face to help her stay calm while asleep, turning to go do the dishes.

Steve washed the dishes and then cleaned up the nesting room a bit, taking the slick stained blankets and washing them. He changed the garbage in there and shut the door, turning around and going back to the bed. He watched her sleep for a bit, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her hair softly.

"Alpha." She sighed in her sleep, reaching her hand out and grasping his arm tightly. He moved closer, sliding under the covers with her and moving his hoodie out of the way.

"Alpha's here, Babe." He drew her into his arms, feeling how she nuzzled into his chest. "Sleep well, my girl."

~Two days later~

The days had passed pretty much the same way as the first day they had come out of the nesting room, slow and nap filled. Steve was able to use the exercise equipment in her basement while she slept and it helped him not go stir crazy.

The fourth day however, she was up and about. The omega showered herself thoroughly, dressed in a tank top and some shorts with her alpha's sweater over. The brunette wandered around until she found Steve eating lunch, coming up and hugging him.

"You're awake!" He looked delighted to see her, drawing her into his lap and cuddling her for a minute. "Are you hungry? I made a lot cause I was gonna put it away in the fridge and heat it up for you when you woke up."

"I am hungry." She kissed his lips soundly to stop his rambling though, wrapping her arms around his neck and then slipped off his lap to get herself food. He jumped up though and put her into his chair, getting her a bowl himself. He'd be like this until they found out whether or not he impregnated her.

"I got it." He set a heaping bowl in front of her and took his bowl, sitting himself next to her. They ate in companionable silence, basking in each other's presence and cuddling slightly once they were done. "Kayla? Will you take a pregnancy test now?" He sounded excited.

"Yes, yes. I will." She snorted, kissing him softly before getting up and heading into her bathroom. The omega peed on the little stick and set it on some toilet paper to wait, washing her hands thoroughly and checking it after the time was up.


	4. Good News

Kayla groaned as Steve knocked on the door for the second time in the five minutes she's been in there. He was really eager to know but this was ridiculous.

"Are you okay? Do I need to come in?" Steve asked through the door.

"I'm fine, Steve. Give me two minutes." Kayla took a deep breath and then gave herself two minutes to relax, taking the pregnancy test in a wad of toilet paper with the little lid thing over where she had peed. She stepped out and immediately was grabbed by Steve, causing a shriek to erupt from her mouth. "Steve! Not cool!"

"Sorry, Honey." Steve mumbled, looking like a kicked puppy until she handed him the pregnancy test. He looked at it and his whole face lit up, grabbing her in a hug and spinning her. "A pup! We're having a baby!"

He whooped and hollered, doing an absolutely adorable happy dance. There was no sign of his normal restraint as he celebrated his impending fatherhood, laughing joyously. He's always dreamt of having a family and it's just come true.

"Careful, Stevie." She smoothed her hands over his cheeks and kissed him softly to calm him. He simply held her in his arms now, swaying them side to side and kissing her forehead.

"I'm just so happy." He looked so pleased, careful with his strength even more now. "We'll have to set up a nursery."

"Steve... What about where you're from?" Kayla broke in hesitantly, reminding him that it wasn't his universe.

"Ah..." He frowned, clutching her to him tighter. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

The girl nodded, looking up at him and kissing his lips to get his smile back. She loved how radiant he looked when he smiled, like an angel.

"Mm. Could do that all day if you'd let me." Steve grinned, pecking her lips softly. "We're gonna need to go to the store soon."

"Mhm. Let's go now. Then we can start a list of baby things." Kayla smiled at him, leaning into him for a moment and nuzzling at his neck.

"Other alphas will try for you... We didn't bond." Steve was worried, instincts flaring again as it fully registered that she was carrying his baby.   
He didn't get a verbal response but a physical one of her tilting her head and baring her neck.

"You've been the only alpha I trusted enough to be with and you make me feel so freaking safe and happy." She answered his unspoken question and moaned softly as he bit down, marking her as his. Her breathing slowed down as a sense of euphoria filled her, hands clutching at his arms for support until her head cleared.

"God... I don't ever want to leave the house." Steve pressed his nose into her hair, smelling the first subtle shifts in her scent. It made his heart pound, a rush of endorphins filling his brain.

"We need to though." She laughed quietly, snuggling into him as they stood in her hallway. "For food and other things we may need."

"Alright. Let's get going cause the sooner we go, the sooner we get back." Steve loosened his hold and stepped back, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. They pulled on shoes and gathered their needed things to actually go shopping, getting in the car and heading to Walmart.


	5. Crazy Days

The two had spent over $300 at Walmart, stocking up on food and other various items that seemed to jump into the cart at random. Once they had made it home and brought all the bags in, everything seemed hilarious to them.

"I can't believe you molested the bananas like that." Kayla giggled, putting away the produce and meats into the fridge while Steve handled the nonperishable food items.

"I had to make sure they were just ripe enough!" He put the food in the pantry and turned to hold her for a moment, unable to keep from touching her. "Are you pleased with your gifts?"

Steve had bought her a necklace, stating it was his first gift to her and that there'd be more even if they were already mated. He'd been brought up to court the omega rather than just jump in but he figured his mother wouldn't have minded given the circumstances.

"I love it." Kayla touched the simple necklace that she now wore proudly. "Steve, you could have given me a macaroni necklace and I still would have loved it because it came from you." She turned in his arms and kissed his jawline lightly.

He preened at that, pleased she really liked his gift and him. His large hands rested on her hips, holding her close to him.

"My Omega." Steve loved being able to finally say that, feeling like the hole in his chest was filling up slowly but surely.

"Yes, yours." She nodded, kissing his cheek. "You can't be rid of me now." She joked.

"I wouldn't want to be."  He said seriously and kissed the side of her face. "I'll always want you."

~Few days later~

Kayla was dozing on Steve’s chest as he watched a movie, nuzzled into his embrace. She was content, felt safe and happy too when he held her. Nothing could hurt her while she was in Steve’s arms.

"Love you." Steve whispered in her ear and received a sleepy hum in response, her cold nose pressing into the crook of his neck. "Oh! Cold, Babe!"

"Mrgh." She groaned in his ear, shifting in his lap and settling back to rest as he rubbed her back. He enjoyed how clingy she was, feeling needed and wanted.

Steve wanted to freeze this moment forever and stay where everything is happy and content, his Omega dozing in his lap and their baby growing in her. His chin rested on top of her head and his arms held her waist, keeping her warm and safe.

Their peace was shattered by someone knocking on the front door, loud and insistent as he took a moment to help her up as she insisted on answering the door. He followed behind her and stared at who was on the other side as Kayla had opened the door.

"Tony?" Steve blinked, resting his hands on Kayla's hips as a way to ground himself. He tugged her back to rest against his chest and away from Tony, instincts dictating that the other alpha could be a threat to his pregnant omega even though he KNEW Tony and that Tony wouldn't hurt her.

"So this is where you've been hiding. Barnes is a bit pissed." Tony said conversationally, looking a bit disgruntled. "You disappeared in a big ass flash of light and then come to find out, you've been a few states over."

"Definitely not. More like a few universes. I'm not your Steve. Come on in and I'll explain." Steve lifted his Omega, carrying her despite her tired protests as Tony followed them. "As soon as you started talking, I knew it."

"What are you going on about?" Tony stared at him, sitting in an armchair.

"Bucky and I have not spoken in a while about something." Steve rubbed Kayla's neck with his thumb, feeling how she relaxed into him and it kept him grounded. "We were in a fight over me agreeing to help  _ **you**_  with something. He didn't want me to help you but I did and I ended up here and I'm guessing that we may have been swapped."

"What kind of drugs are you on?" Tony laughed, looking at Steve in disbelief.

"Your Steve disappeared in a flash of light and mine appeared with memories of being in your lab doing an experiment. Don't you think it's shady? The universes basically did an eye for an eye." Kayla finally spoke up, leaning comfortably against Steve’s chest. "Your Steve probably appeared in other Me's house to stick with what happened in this universe. We would just need to figure out what other Tony did to fuck up this bad."

"What if it was your Steve’s fault?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Why would it be my fault?" Steve snorted, narrowing his eyes at Tony. "I didn't do anything except what I was told."

"You need to go to the tower." Tony scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"I need to stay here. With my Omega." Steve corrected, holding her tightly. "Our nest is here and the nursery furniture is arriving tomorrow."

"Nursery furniture?" Tony's eyes dropped down to look at her belly. "You impregnated her?!"

"I did. And I'm happy about it." Steve nuzzled her hair, breathing in his Omega's scent. "My precious Omega is carrying my Pup." His hand cupped her still flat belly.

"Oh god. Who knows what this will do to the space time continuum?!" Tony groaned, glaring at the other two. They were distracted from answering as another uninvited guest strolled into the home.


	6. Guests Galore

"What did you do, Punk?" Bucky’s eyes showed his anger yet also worry. He was absolutely  _ **pissed**_ that Steve had up and vanished on them like that then finding out he's in Wisconsin with some girl.

"Interdimensionally traveled." Steve was reacting defensively, holding the Omega almost painfully tight as she pushed against his chest to try to loosen his hold.

"Cap. Loosen up. You're gonna break your Omega." Tony warned, watching the girl.

"Sorry." Steve took a deep breath, loosening the ironclad grip on her. "Sorry, Babe."

"S'all good. My ribs are intact." She joked slightly, wincing as she rubbed her sides. "Now, why don't we calm down and listen?" The girl shot Bucky a look, warning him that she'd not take kindly to him upsetting the blond.

"This isn't our Steve. This one comes from another dimension." Tony explained. "He's been swapped with ours during an experiment that Other Me was working on. This one here decided it was a good idea to help this omega through her heat and impregnate her."

"And I  _ **STILL**_ don't regret it. I never will." Steve nuzzled the omega's neck, breathing in her scent and smiling lovingly.

Bucky took notice of her finally, looking over the girl who had soft brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes that reflected her love for Steve. Her face was heart shaped and she had a freckle at the base of her neck, skin naturally pale with a slim frame.

"You're pregnant?" Bucky stared at them, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Baby Rogers is developing as we speak." Kayla hummed, leaning more into Steve and looking pleased.

"Mm.. Hope it's a girl who looks like her mother." Steve rested a large hand over her belly and then looked at Bucky. "Honestly. I don't want to go back. I'm happy here and the love of my life is here along with my child."

"What about your Bucky? He's not gonna be too happy." Bucky sat down, looking at the couple.

"He's angry at me." Steve shrugged. "For helping Tony with the experiment. Let's just say we haven't spoken in like three weeks."

"Oh god." Bucky put his face in his flesh hand. "I can't imagine not talking to my Steve that long now that we're reunited."

"Well lucky you. Glad it's going okay in this world. I don't need protection and my Bucky can't seem to understand it." Steve was very agitated, hair on the back of his neck standing up. His emotions were starting to affect the omega in his lap, her scent changing to reflect fear and distress at his anger.

"Stevie, you're scarin' your girl." Bucky’s tone changed to unthreatening, more soothing now. "I know you're mad but think about your omega."

Steve’s eyes flickered down to her and noted the way she hunched in to make herself seem smaller. He inhaled and tasted the sharp bitter taste in her pheromones, frowning to himself and rubbing her arm.

"Hey, Babe. I'm sorry. Don't be afraid. I won't ever hurt you." Steve promised, focusing on calming down and pushing out soothing pheromones as he held her head to the crook of his neck. "I have you, Honey."

Tony was slightly amazed by how Steve managed to calm himself from a rage and switch to instantly soothing, having a mate was clearly helping him. He thought of the pros and cons of keeping this Steve here and leaving the other one where he was. It seemed to be a win-win for this universe to keep this Steve as his mate was here and he was calmer.


	7. Other Worlds

~In the other Universe~

"This seems like a bad idea." Steven (cause other him will be denoted as Steve unless they're being spoken to) grumbled, touching the omega's belly. "What if they attack you? I won't be able to control myself."

"It'll be fineeee." She grinned, kissing his lips softly. "Who knows what mischief other you is causing in your universe?"

"I wonder if he found you also." Steven mumbled to himself and helped her stand as he lead her into Avengers Tower, taking the elevator as FRIDAY greeted them. FRIDAY took them to the communal floor where everyone waited, watching the elevator door.

"Hopefully." The girl said back as the elevator stopped, doors opening and they stepped out.

"Steve?" Tony looked over the good Captain and didn't note anything different except his scent. "Where did you go?"

"Another universe." Steven was weary, stating it outright. "Let's just say we need to replicate what happened."

"And who is this?" Tony's eyes focused on the omega holding Steven's hand.

"My Omega." Steven shrugged, keeping her close to his side. "There's a story to tell and we should probably sit down." He tugged the Omega to the living room and sat down with her in his lap on his favorite recliner in his universe, looking tired yet protective.

"Uhhh... Okay." Tony sat down with Clint and Bruce, Bucky opting to lean on the wall. "Nat's on a mission and Phil is off doing Phil stuff."

"Seems legit." Steven laughed under his breath, getting nudged in the ribs by Kayla. "Anyways... Let's start with what I remember compared to you guys."

"You sound like it may be different." Bruce spoke up, eyes trained on the slight swelling under the omega's shirt. Steven noticed where the Beta's eyes were and growled fiercely, warning him to stay away. "Sorry."

"Steve." The girl spoke, touching her alpha's cheek lightly to draw his attention onto her and off of trying to murder Bruce with his eyes.

"I'm sorry... Instincts." Steven apologized to Bruce, gripping his girl tightly as she curled up more in his lap. "But it will be different."

"What makes you say that?" Bucky finally spoke from his spot on the wall.

"Let me tell my story and then you'll understand." Steven shook his head. "What I remember last was sitting with Bucky in the kitchen while eating lunch after a training session. We were discussing things and there was a huge flash of light. When I woke up, I was at this cute Omega's house and she almost took my head off with a cutting board."

"I'm sorry. Wouldn't your first reaction be to attack some random dude who appeared in your kitchen so close to your heat? Especially an unknown Alpha?" Kayla laughed slightly, pecking Steven's lips.

"Anyways... I helped her through her heat and well... We bonded... And we're having a pup. And then we decided to come talk to you guys. To tell you what happened to me. And hopefully help you find your Steve." Steven finished slowly, resting his chin on her head.

"So... What happened here was you were helping me with an experiment and haven't spoken to Bucky in three weeks. And there was a big ass flash of light and you were gone. And we've been looking ever since." Tony said their version plainly.

"Three weeks? Jeez. I can't imagine going more than three days without talking to my Bucky." Steven wrinkled his nose. "What even happened that we weren't speaking?"

"He didn't want you to help me." Tony answered when it became clear that Bucky would not. "It caused a huge fight and broke several things."

"Well shit." Kayla popped out, blushed and covered her mouth. "Well... Let's figure out where your Steve is. Hopefully he was just switched with my Steve and landed somewhere in roughly the same spot as mine did."

"Wonder if she nearly killed him with cookware." Clint made a joke, looking amused.

"Oh my lord." Steven groaned. "I couldn't breathe for ten minutes."

"You still lived. And got sex later." Kayla reminded him, nudging his neck with her nose. "And it was healed in like six minutes so none of that overdramatic stuff."

"Fine. You're mean." Steven teased. "Well... Bucky... Meet your sister in law in a way. And your godchild."

"What?" Bucky honestly looked confused, gaping at the two before schooling his expression.

"We want you to be the godfather. In case somehow we both die." Kayla spoke instead of Steven, smiling sweetly at the dark-haired alpha.

"Anyways. Back to the problem at hand." Tony spoke up before anymore awkwardness could occur. "We could try and recreate it."

He was interrupted by a mini portal opening up and a note in a capsule nailing him right in the forehead before the portal closed with a zipping sound. The billionaire groaned, clutching his face in pain and whined.


	8. Contact

Bucky picked up the capsule and handed it to Tony carefully, watching the billionaire grumbling as he took it. Tony opened it and skimmed the letter, sighing dramatically.

"It's from Other Me. He says that they have our Steve and he's managed to impregnate an Omega named Kayla. He also says he's gonna be opening a big portal and we're to go over there." Tony summed it up for them.

"Huh... It copied it almost exactly." Kayla laughed, cuddling into Steve. "We'll get to see our other selves."

"And find out if she hit him with cookware." Clint added, laughing his ass off until he was nailed in the gut by a book off the table. "Oomph!"

"Not even sorry." Kayla hummed, looking adorably innocent as Clint glared at her. Steve gave a warning growl, covering her belly protectively.

"Well, let's get ready." Tony sighed as he watched the portal forming in his hallway. He shoved Bruce first and then followed by Clint and the others, Tony going in last.

~In the other universe~

"Hi, Big Guy." Tony greeted BruceV2 as he came through the portal.

"We're giving you guys nicknames." Kayla spoke up helpfully from where she was tucked to Steve’s side.

"Hello, Dr. Banner." Steve greeted the Bruce from his universe as the Bruce in this universe approached. "It's to help keep everyone straight."

"Little late for that." Clint's voice came next as he stepped out of the portal.

"Hello, Birdy." Kayla dubbed Clint with the nickname which got a pout.

"Birdy... Of all the nicknames. What about Sam?" Clint pouted again.

"Big Bird." Steve and Kayla spoke at the same time, cracking up with laughter as Steven and Kayl came through.

"Huh. This is a bit odd." Kayl muttered, looking at her other self and then approaching. "Hi."

"Hello, Veggie." Kayla smirked.

"Oh god. No. Do not even." Kayl groaned at her counterpart and snuggled into Steven.

"I feel you... My sister still calls me that." Kayla laughed, hugging her counterpart. "You too, huh? Can't resist him anywhere."

"Is yours as insatiable as mine?" The two pregnant omegas went off to the couch and sat down, giggling about their Steves.

"I feel like them meeting was not a good idea." Steven offered up to his counterpart who laughed.

"Me either... Who knows what they'll get up to?" Steve agreed and led him to the loveseat next to the couch.

"Did yours hit you with a cutting board to the throat?" Steven was curious and got a horrified look in return.

"Uh no. Mine was dancing around her bedroom and she was thoroughly frightened and then I told her her heat was coming and we had lunch before sex." Steve snorted. "She hit you with a cutting board?"

"Yeah. Nearly knocked me out." Steven exaggerated.

"You wheezed for six minutes and then were fine!" Kayl scowled in his direction. "Drama queen!"

"Am not!" Steven stuck his tongue out. "Honestly though..."

"A cutting board... Seems legit." Kayla smirked. "So. You're pregnant too?"

"Yep. Baby Rogers right here." Kayl grinned, pointing at her barely rounded belly.

"Same." Kayla pulled up her shirt and they looked at each other's bellies.

"Bucky’s the godfather." Steven said pleasantly. "Be it my Bucky or yours."

"I don't even wanna talk about it." Steve scowled, pulling his Kayla into his lap and nuzzling at her bond mark. He was also putting his scent all over her neck and shoulders, making sure they knew who she belonged to.

"I'm sure." Steven said mildly, moving to the other couch by Kayl and snuggling her. "Understandable to want freedom to do as you please."

"If I hadn't done it, I wouldn't have my omega or baby." Steve clutched her tighter and she laid limply in his lap, content to let him hold as much as he wanted. Her eyes were focused on his face, watching him silently and letting him lead the conversation.


	9. Fight Song

"Who programmed the portal? Cause your message hit me." Anthony complained, sitting next to his counterpart and sipping his bourbon.

"That would be me." Doctor Banner (Steven's Bruce from his original universe) said. "Sorry."

"I think it should have hit him harder." Birdy complained, still sulky about his nickname. "Can I go to your guys' range?"

"I'll take him!" Clint smirked, yanking his other self off as the two Doctor Banners went off to the lab also to clear out some of the confusion.

"I'm going to take other me and go to my floor to talk." Sam awkwardly pulled his counterpart off to the elevator which left two Buckys, two Steves, two Tonys and two Kaylas.

"So... What do we do?" Steven spoke carefully, wary of his counterpart's anger.

"We could just leave you switched." Tony suggested. "You're both happy where you ended up. Both have a mate and a pup to think about."

"But what about the differences in the universes? They're seem to be decently important ones." Steven spoke again, holding Kayl to his side.

"Like me and Stevie fighting and not talking." James said, sighing. "I don't fight with Stevie. He's a grown man."

"He's foolish at times like he used to be." Bucky barked sharply. "He shouldn't have been helping Tony. Then we wouldn't have this mess."

"I'd rather have this issue than be miserable and lonely like I was. I wanted to help my friend and it's brought me two great gifts." Steve's scent was very sharp with aggression as his hold tightened painfully on the omega in his lap.

"Steve!" Kayla shoved against his chest, freeing herself a bit. She was a bit sulky now from squished so many times. "Calm down. No one is going to make you leave me. Promise. I won't let them."

"Sorry." Steve frowned, resting his chin on her head and looking at the other occupants of the room.

"Okay. So. No one's making us separate." Kayl added softly. "Steve's staying with Kayla. I'm staying with Steven. So why don't we just stay in the places we ended up?"

"It seems like the best solution." Anthony nodded, looking at Bucky who snarled at him fiercely.

"Whatever. This is your fault." Bucky stormed off to the elevator also and went to the gym to work off his aggression.


	10. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify who belongs to what universe and what they're called:
> 
> Universe A:
> 
> Steven
> 
> Kayla
> 
> Doctor Banner
> 
> Tony
> 
> Clint
> 
> Sam
> 
> James
> 
> Universe B:
> 
> Steve
> 
> Kayl
> 
> Anthony
> 
> Big Bird
> 
> Birdy
> 
> Bruce/ Big Guy
> 
> Bucky
> 
> Hopefully this will keep everyone straight and fix any confusion (Because hell, I was also confused))

James just stared at the elevator. "Am I always that aggressive in that universe?" He was frowning.

"Yep. Treats me like a child or like I'm still the tiny Steve I used to be." Steve grumbled, feeling that his omega was taking a nap on him. He snagged a blanket and pulled it around them, feeling how she melted into his chest and nuzzled him. 

"You know what would be fun?" Kayl piped up quietly, having a smirk on her face.

"I feel like we should not answer that." Steven sighed. "But you're going to inform us anyways."

"If Kayla and I went out and pretended to be twins." Kayla cackled slightly, curling up more and tucking her cold toes under Steven's leg.

"You are something else." James snorted. "I'm going to go talk to other me and hopefully calm him down." He left in the elevator which left the two Tonys, Steves and Kaylas.

"And then there were six." Anthony punned. "Who shall disappear next?"

"Ohmygod.." Kayl sighed. "Boo. That was terrible."

"Steven! Control your Omega. She hurt my feelings." Anthony protested, putting a hand to his heart.

"Shh." Steve shushed them, baring his teeth slightly.

"Sorry." Anthony apologized and quieted down. "Can we go see the lab?"

"Sure." Tony took Anthony off to the lab to give space to the two pregnant omegas and their alphas.

"Finally." Steve muttered, tilting his head forward and nuzzling his omega's hair. "I think we should just stay switched honesty. I'm happy with her and you're happy with yours."

"True... But still. The historical differences." Steven spoke softly, aware of Kayl drifting off in his lap also. The omegas were sleeping more often now that they were pregnant and eating more.

"We can learn." Steve sighed. "I'm not going to take her from her universe. It wouldn't be fair."

"It wouldn't be..." Steven shook his head. "We'll figure it out. But frankly, I want to get back to her house to set up the nursery. And to get back to her nest."

"Me too. It's aggravating being so far away." Steve agreed with with Steven, holding tighter to his Omega.

~Six hours later~

The set from Universe B had returned home, Steven and Kayl with them. They had agreed to send messages back and forth to check in on each other to see how they were acclimating. Steve and Kayla hadn't stuck around, choosing to use Tony's teleporter to get home quickly.

"So glad to be home." Kayla mumbled, sagging into Steve as he took her off to bed after they had a quick supper.

"Yep. I know." Steve smiled, much more relaxed now that they were home. He laid her in the nesting room though, going and checking through the house for safety. He locked all doors and windows, checking each room before returning to the nesting room where he found his omega asleep in one of his t-shirts. "Goodnight, honey. Sleep well." He chuckled lowly, laying with her.


	11. Epilogue

~Three and a half years later~

"Jameson Philip! You stop hitting your cousin!" Kayl scolded her tiny son who had bright golden hair and soft hazel eyes that looked green at time. The toddler had hit Kayla's son who had soft brown hair and blue eyes like his father.

"Maaaa!" Samson went running to his mother who was sitting at a picnic table talking to his father.

"Yes, Cupcake?" She turned and opened her arms for the boy, Steve lifting him into her lap. "What's the matter?"

"He got hit." Kayl sighed, carrying Jameson over to apologize. "Say you're sorry, Jamie."

"M sorry, Sammy!" Jameson pouted, reaching to hug his bestest friend.

"Is otay!" Samson squirmed to be let down and the two ran off to play again.

"You know... When Captain Freaking America showed up in my kitchen and I hit him with a cutting board to the throat, this was not what I expected to happen." Kayl sipped her lemonade, watching the two run around.

"Me either." Kayla agreed, leaning back between Steve’s legs and resting against his chest as he rubbed her swollen belly. "I wouldn't change it for the world though."

"We both have our families and each other too. Sometimes I feel like this was meant to be, you know?" Kayl scanned around for Steven who was working the grill while Bucky assisted. James was chasing the boys, hair chopped short and swinging freely into his face.

"Gonna get ya!" The former Winter Soldier roared playfully, chasing his godsons and snatching them both up amid giggles.

"James, don't get them too wound up!" Kayla called, laughing happily. "They've gotta eat lunch still!"

"Aye, aye!" James called back, setting the two down and helping them get onto the swings.

"What do you think, Steve?" Kayl addressed her counterpart's husband.

"I'm glad it happened." Steve said simply, stealing a sip of his wife's pink lemonade. "I have my wife and my son and our little girl."

"You found out?" Kayl arched an eyebrow, pouting slightly.

"Nope. He just thinks it'll be a girl. When are you gonna get pregnant again? We gotta keep it in balance, you know." Kayla teased, looking amused at her counterpart who blushed before leaning in.

"I think I might be. I need to get it confirmed." She whispered lowly, shushing Kayla who had squealed.

"Giiiiirl." Kayla smirked at her. "Damn."

"Uh oh. That. Doesn't sound good." Kayl and Kayla spoke at the same time, turning to see James carrying a sobbing Samson who had a bloody knee.

"Tell Mommy what happened." Steve urged his son as James set Samson in her lap again.

"Fell!" Samson sniffled, burying his face into her chest.

"Aw, baby. Let Mommy see." Kayla hummed, examining the scraped knee before wetting a napkin in some water and wiping the dirt and blood off. She patched him up with a bandaid and a kiss to it before he was done crying. "All done! Look at that. It's got Daddy's shield on it!"

"It does?" Samson stopped crying and looked at the bandage that did in fact have Captain America's shield on it.

"Woah. That's pretty neat." Steve grinned at the little boy who smiled back.

"Not as cool as... Uncle Teeven!" Samson ran away giggling madly as Steve fake gasped.

"Ohmygod. You got told by a three year old." Kayl wailed with laughter.

"Little does he know that you two are essentially the same person." Kayla smirked again as Jameson came up to them. "Hey there, Bud."

"Hi, Auntie." Jameson smiled shyly, waving at her before climbing in his Mama's lap for cuddles.

"I've been abandoned." James fake sulked, crossing his arms across his chest as Bucky came over. Bucky’s long hair was up in a bun, accentuating his sharp features.

"Steven needs help and he won't listen to me." Bucky had mellowed out some and was calmer.

"Let's see how many Buckys it takes to teach Steven to use a grill." James punned, following Bucky over to Steven who looked sullen.

"Probably two and a Jameson to go tell his Daddy not to be a knucklehead or Mama will go find the cutting board." Kayl snarked playfully, setting Jameson down and the three year old trotted off to go repeat what his mother said much to the delight of both Buckys.

"Mommy, look!" Samson had returned, dragging his favorite Uncles Sam by the hands over.

"He found us." Samuel said, smirking as Samsom had FINALLY stopped calling him Uncle Big Bird.

"Steven looks like he's gonna have a heart attack over there." Sam chortled, going off to offer his assistance.

"Looks like everyone is here. Clint and Clinton are swimming in the pool and Anthony is forcefully applying sunscreen to Bruce and Dr. Banner." Kayla looked fondly at the chaos. "Tony is fixing something in the basement and being anti-social at the moment."

"One big happy family." Kayl clinked her glass to Kayla's and they downed the lemonade together while looking at the family.


End file.
